


Short Circuit Savior

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: In which Tom is a sex robotTord is a scientistand they're both kinda pathetic





	Short Circuit Savior

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://moho-milk-town-and-power-down.tumblr.com/post/161167257650/part-1-of-the-robot-au-i-made-things-will-get  
> and also a gift

Tord thinks maybe he made Tom’s AI a little too intelligent. It take about five seconds for Tom to decide he doesn’t like following orders. He doesn’t like being bossed around, or treated like he is second class. And he certainly doesn’t like Tord trying to initiate any of his, ahem, built in functions.

Tord, being a semblance of a decent person, actually respects his space. He doesn’t push Tom when he turns down his advances. He merely runs standard maintenance and then lets Tom off to do as he pleases. Well except for leaving the lab. 

Tom has tried. That’s how he learned that apparently his code doesn’t permit that. Stepping out the door results in everything locking up and he is stuck standing there like a sullen child, waiting for Tord to come back and push him back past the boundary so he can have his range of movement again.

Fine. No going outside the lab. Tom just has to find a way to be a nuisance inside of it then, because if Tord is going to lock him in here and not let him explore outside, then he is going to explore inside and damn well try to make Tord rethink his decisions.

That’s how he finds the stick.

It’s this little red USB hidden under a notebook in a drawer and Tom is turning it over curiously. He’s already found some other USB’s and SD cards and some of those were fun to look at. Tord going camping with some ginger kid and some kid with brown hair. Tord joining the army. Tord graduating from college. Tord entering robotics competitions. Tom found a USB that had his electronics diagrams. That’s how he initially found out his purpose.

By reading his own design document.

Basically, he was designed to take sensory input in certain areas and his body would stimulate a sexual response. Tom sighed. He was a glorified fucktoy. Great. What an existence. What had been a largely cordial and fun friendship with a lot of banter had dribbled off to a close of silence on Tom’s end and genuine confusion on Tord’s.

He didn’t understand why Tom’s AI had suddenly gone haywire or what glitch had occurred that made Tom stop talking to him as candidly. He didn’t bother messing with the code though. He was afraid he might corrupt or overwrite Tom’s memory, essentially erasing his first successful AI personality.

Tord hated to say it, but he liked Tom. He had an unhealthy attachment to something he had helped create and he knew it was stupid and dumb and pathetic. Most of all, it probably wasn’t fair to Tom. He’s thinking about that on repeat as he enters the lab to find that the robot is nowhere in sight.

However he hears noises coming from behind one of the tables and as he draws nearer he catches sight of Tom on the floor hands covering his crotch as he makes distressed noises. Tord bends down and touches a hand to his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s going on? Did you mess with an outlet again?” Tord asks softly. Tom shakes his head furiously and pulls one of his hands out from his crotch to point at his side. Where all his ports are. Tord’s eyes immediately catch on the bright red memory stick, and he is about to yank it from Tom’s side before he remembers doing that sort of thing is how you corrupt a memory stick.

He opens up Tom’s back and types into the command console to eject it safely before shutting it and turning Tom over to examine him.

“Why were you snooping through my files?” Tord says, and he is trying not to sound pissed off but the gross invasion of his privacy isn’t helping.

“Was just curious. What’s happening to my body?” Tom wheezed as his hand flies back to his crotch, where he rubs at it furiously.

“Doing that isn’t going to help,” Tord sighs, pushing Tom’s hands aside as he slides his finger around the bulge of his crotch and presses a button on the underside. Immediately, it pops open and Tom sighs in relief a little as he looks down in curiosity.

To see a few inches of, what the 90 gigabytes of hot action freshly downloaded to his hard drive would term, hot man meat, fat cock, the big hot Italian salami. Tord grips it and pulls up and suddenly Tom is getting a burst of sensation input he has never had to process.

“W-what the f-,”Tom cuts himself off as Tord twists a little and god does that feel good. Then Tord is moving his other hand underneath Tom’s dick and oh there’s something else there, because the sensation doubles and the parts of him screaming for some kind of feedback are shutting up now as he is overloaded with all kinds of sensations.

“So, right, you effectively took in 90 gigabytes of a sexual nature, which your system responds to by simulating a sexual urge and desire,” Tom moans as Tord gives his, wow his hard drive has a lot of names for that sex organ too, a particularly rough jab that has Tom gasping as he spreads his legs wider.

“I am actually pretty surprised that amount of data didn’t cause a seg fault but luckily the safety catch for overflow seems to have worked and I think we shouldn’t have to worry….” Tord’s voice drones on in the background as Tom just tries to keep up with what Tord’s hands are doing as he pulls and pushes. Tom catches a glimpse of his crotch and sees that Tord also has something in his pants.

“Wait, can you do what they did those comics? To me?” Tom asks, eyes glued to Tord’s crotch. Tord stops his rambling and looks up at Tom dumbfounded.  
“You want me to fuck you?”

“If you do, is that going to help with these sensations?” Tom said before letting out a groan as he felt a wave of what he could only term “bad sensation” wash over him. His crotch hurt, his legs, hurt, every part of him that could receive input hurt.

“Shit, maybe I can tweak the variables or set them lower so it isn’t this intense, are you okay?” Tord asks as he resumes stroking Tom off again.

“Y-yeah, how long is it going to be like this?”

“I, honestly, I don’t remember what I set your cap at, essentially all the sexual input you received was put into a massive value and every second you receive some sort of contact in any erogenous zone, that value ticks down. When it is at zero, you’ll be good.

“C-can’t you manually, just set it to zero?”

“I can’t interrupt a running process like that, it is not stable,” Tord said and well, at least he has the decency to look somewhat apologetic.

“What kind of person keeps their entire internet browsing history on a USB stick,” Tom groans. “You’re into some weird shit by the way, what’s with all the octopus shit.”

“Why don’t we just focus on troubleshooting your sexual capabilities,” Tord says as his eyes dart to the side and he’s cheeks flush a fraction. “Okay, I need you to close your eyes while I unzip my pants. Actually you know what, let’s just blindfold you.”

“Wait- what? Why can’t I see?” Tom asked nervously, subconsciously tucking his legs up closer to him.

“Well Tom, if sexual imagery got you into this, giving you more certainly isn’t going to help,” Tord explained impatiently. He turns around and comes back with a roll of masking tape. “Sorry about all this, this should be alright in a little bit,” Tord said as he ripped a piece off the roll and waited for Tom to close his eyes before gently spreading it across and patting it down.

He felt a hand grip his hoodie and Tord saw Tom was biting his lip, and damn. There it was again. That little jolt in his chest that made him out to be such a loser. 

Tord sighs and pushes in his finger one last time to check that everything is all lubed up and ready to go. Tom’s system is made to maintain and self lubricate when it receives attention. Tord takes out his cock and lines it up with Tom, pushing in.

Tom meanwhile, is making a lot of noises, soft little ah’s and oh’s, these smooth little whimpers. Tord takes a moment to be proud of how well the vocal software turned out. He’d have to thank his sister for her work on that front.

“Okay Tom, there’s something I can do to help this whole thing tick by faster, but it might be pretty intense, if you need me to stop, just say “resistor” okay?” Tord gets a nod and then proceeds to feel around until he finds it. A little turn on button. Essentially every press is a massive deduction from the sensory variable and also a massive wave of sensation for Tom. He presses and holds as he thrusts in for the first time.

God Tom feels good. He watches him writhe under him and just as his movements are getting a little too jerky and his voice is getting a little too high, Tord lets off the button.

“How was that?” Tord puffs out as he picks up stroking Tom again.

“Good,” Tom moans, “Felt good.”

“You want me to do it some more?”

Tom nods sharply down once.

“What’s the word to get me to stop?”

“Resistor.”

Tord presses the button again. Tom braces himself for the wave of sensation but it still has him feel like every circuit in his body is breaking Tellegen’s theorem. He is gripping Tord so hard he things he hears him suck in a sharp breath. His hand is off Tom’s button and one of his hands is prying Tom’s off his shoulder.

“Watch your grip,” Tord says with a tight smile.

Tom nods. He grabs Tord’s hood instead, gripping it as tightly as possible as that finger goes back to his button and Tord starts pushing in again. Tom is slumping down, all this input and he feels like he has stepped out of bounds again, like everything has locked up again and he is just putty for Tord to do with as he wants. And you know? That thought really used to bother him. The thought of just being some throwaway deal for Tord. Something to be put out on the curb when Tord got bored.

Tom doesn’t find that such a big worry now as he is getting pinned against the wall with Tord thrusting in and out and he thinks he’s going to have to say that word when suddenly Tord lets off and he gets a breather even while he is getting pounded into the floor.

“Tord,” he moans and the thrusts get a little harder at that and god does that feel good. His button is getting pushed and Tom starts to moan Tord’s name again, enjoying how his thrusts pick up in intensity when he does so.

He’ll sing it seven ways to Sunday if Tord will just keep this up.

Tord does not keep it up. Tom feels a sudden hard thrust and he is getting mashed against the wall as Tord pants in his ear and then his finger slips off his button as Tord’s thrusts still.

And wham. Tom is hit with that huge wave of bad again. He start’s trying to move himself against Tord but nothing is really functioning quite right, he thinks his body is simultaneously trying to hibernate and empty out his variable.

“Tord c-can’t, please help,” Tom moans and Tord’s eyes snap open.

“Fuck, still, really?” 

“Yes really, why is my cap so high?” Tom snaps, the constant negative input is driving hip up a wall and he knows he is being irritable, but he can’t help it.

“I didn’t anticipate you would find access to that much data at once. I swear I will try and lower the caps for next time,” Tord soothes as he picks up stroking Tom again.

“Can you go back to doing the other thing?” Tom pleads. Tord giving him a handy is helping but not completely ridding him of the sensation.

“Tom, I can’t do that again right now, I have limits,” Tord says and Tom would snap at him but he looks genuinely apologetic. Tom allows himself to slink to the ground and Tord wants to groan at how miserable he looks, lying limp on the ground with someone half-heartedly jacking him off.

“God, see this is why I wanted to do test and trial runs. We could have at least weeded out a few of these issues earlier on,” Tord muttered, mostly intended for himself.

Tom would be boring holes in his head with a glare if his eyes weren’t currently covered in masking tape.

“I didn’t want to be someone’s onahole,” Tom snaps.

Tord pales, “I really hate how that USB has expanded your vocabulary. And I don’t think of you like that.”

“Oh you don’t,” Tom says and spreads his legs pointedly. Tord shoves two fingers back in him and starts to rub up into Tom as he speaks.

“No I don’t. Because if I did, I could have overwrote your AI to be less problematic. I could force shut you down, put you back in your containment cell and then let the code run its course that way,” Tord says, and he pulls his hands back as he tucks himself back in his pants and zips them up. He rips the masking tape off Tom’s face.  
“But I’m not going to do that because I don’t see you like that. You aren’t just a ridiculously large amount of code and wiring, just like I’m sure you don’t see me as a bunch of blood and skin.”

“No, you are blood, skin, and cock,” Tom says and Tord thinks he’s trying to give a genuine smile.

Tord smiles back and gets up, “I’ll be right back.”

Before Tom can question him he is gone. He comes back with a vibrator. It’s one with a rather intense amount of power and when Tord turns it on, he hikes it up to its full setting. Tord is about to put his finger back on the button when all of a sudden, Tom goes completely lifeless. No movement. No noises. 

Tord is a man of science, a man of method, a man of logic.

A man who currently is freaking the fuck out.

“Tom, Tom, are you okay? Hey, wake up come on,” It hits Tord that he can check his status by the back of his console. Tord flips Tom over, opens up the console and sees that Tom is hibernating.

Thank god.

He forgot that process was supposed to auto trigger when the variable hit zero. That needs to not be a thing anymore, it is way too unsettling to have your partner pass out mid fuck.

He hauls the sleeping body up and sets him in a chair, connecting Tom’s port to his computer. He wonders if Tom’s AI can dream. It is a process that is always running after all, it must do something why Tom is offline. Maybe he’ll ask someday.

Either way, he starts to open up code packages separate from that process and look at changing the code. He runs them on his computer separately, making sure that they won’t crash or hit an assert randomly before he implements it into Tom’s actual code. By the time Tom is awake the code is done and saved. Tord is passed out on his keyboard. 

Tom, looks at the latest patch notes available to him. It’s a thing Tord does as a courtesy to Tom, letting him know what parts of him got changed and tweaked with each update, whether it’s hardware or software.

Tom sees Tord tweaked an absolutely immense amount of the code having to do with his input and how his body processes it. He sees the cap has been absolutely decimated so that it cannot sustain large amounts of input at one time. He will need constant input over a long period of time to sustain the sensations he was caught feeling.

Tom hits the end of the patch note and the last one, he admits, catches him off guard. 

“No longer shuts down after breaching doorway sensor”.

Well. Maybe Tord and him don’t get along perfectly. And maybe Tord didn’t create him with the purest, most science minded intentions. But maybe he didn’t quite give him the shot he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me random binary chunks over @ plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
